


Bulletpoints

by itsukoii



Category: Initial'L (Band), Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eproctophilia, Fart Fetish, Farting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsukoii/pseuds/itsukoii
Summary: Yuuki had been keeping the one fetish he was most self-conscious of a secret, and he'd planned to keep it that way for years to come. But thanks to his own carelessness and Hiyuu's obliviousness, that secret may no longer be kept as Yuuki's alone.





	Bulletpoints

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic about farting and fucking. my two favourite things. enjoy, i guess?

"Ah, shit, I'm sorry..."

"Hiyuu! That's the third time in the past five minutes!"

"I said I'm sorry! You know what happens when I drink milk..."

Yuuk swore he could've punched his boyfriend then and there. "Then you shouldn't have drank the milk! Jesus Christ."

Hiyuu's eyes narrowed, thin bottom lip pouting childishly. He focused his attention to the movie playing on TV. "But I like milk."

Snorting, Yuuki turned his gaze away from Hiyuu, copying his boyfriend's actions and staring mindlessly at the TV. "Are a couple glasses of milk really worth all of that farting?"

"I'm not hurting anybody."

 _Bullshit. You're driving me insane,_ Yuuki wanted to retaliate, but he knew better than to come out with his eproctophilia so soon. But every fart from Hiyuu had blood rushing down to Yuuki's nether regions, every sniff of the air had Yuuki's cock threatening to harden and expose Yuuki's secret fetish.

Everybody knew Yuuki was no stranger to kinks and fetishes. But this was one fetish he'd kept a secret; it was the only one he'd felt self-conscious about. His other kinks, like domination, bondage and pain, were widely recognized in the BDSM community and accepted without a second thought.

Not that eproctophilia was an overwhelmingly strange fetish, but it's still difficult to wrap one's head around. Because who the hell gets off on other people's farts?

Yuuki did. And he knew he had to eventually accept this part of himself, he knew he had to unlock this final piece of himself and give it to Hiyuu. Yet he was afraid, because what would Hiyuu think?

But... fuck, Hiyuu had been ripping farts left and right all day, as he'd drank a few glasses of milk that morning without bothering to take a lactose intolerance tablet. Usually, Yuuki was more diligent than Hiyuu about making sure Hiyuu took his tablets, considering the brunet constantly forgot—but mainly because Yuuki didn't want to deal with his fart fetish wreaking havoc on himself.

And so, to Yuuki's regret, he'd slept in longer than Hiyuu that morning and couldn't helicopter Hiyuu into taking his tablet when the brunet awoke and grabbed a glass of milk for breakfast.

Yuuki _seriously_ regret everything. Hiyuu was driving him insane without even knowing.

What Yuuki really wanted was so close, yet at the same time, so unreachable. On the other end of this couch could be the finale to all of his fantasies...

"...Earth to Yuuki, hello?"

And just like that, Yuuki was yanked out of his private world and forced to speak face-to-face with the centre of his current fantasy.

Yuuki scrunched up his face, annoyed and unable to meet Hiyuu's gaze. "What? I'm watching the movie."

"I'm getting ice cream. I wanted to know if you wanted any."

"What the— _more_ dairy? Are you serious? No! Eat something else, like..." Yuuki pondered for a moment. "Popcorn. We are watching a movie, after all."

Hiyuu just scoffed before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. "Since when did my boyfriend become my mother? Ice cream is very acceptable movie food. So do you want any or not?" Hiyuu called, now in the kitchen and rummaging through the freezer for his favourite vanilla ice cream.

The fucking nerve of that man, Yuuki couldn't stand him sometimes. "No. Take your tablet though, you dumbass."

"Ouch," Hiyuu faked a painful heart wound by clutching the fabric of his shirt in his fist, "I've never had my mother call me something that nasty before."

Yuuki playfully kicked Hiyuu in the thigh once his brunet boyfriend sat back down on his designated end of the couch, legs crossed, bowl in hand filled with vanilla ice cream past the brim. "I'm not your mother, I'm just a good boyfriend looking out for you." Yuuki returned his gaze to the movie that he'd, by that point, totally forgotten the plot of.

Hiyuu practically inhaled his first bite of ice cream, and Yuuki couldn't help but cringe slightly. "Yeah, right. It's not like I'm going to die without my tablet."

Yuuki sighed. "No, but..."

When Yuuki trailed off and didn't finish speaking, Hiyuu paused mid-bite, glancing at his pink-haired boyfriend with a questioning gaze. Hiyuu gulped down his spoonful, speaking through a mouthful of frozen dairy treat. "But... what?"

Yuuki's body stiffened at the sound of Hiyuu's voice, and he attempted to ignore it by focusing all attention on the movie. "Um... nothing."

The clink of Hiyuu setting the empty bowl down onto the glass coffee table caused Yuuki to stiffen again. Jesus, Hiyuu really did inhale his dessert, a fact that made Yuuki even more uncomfortable, because eating too fast could just add to Hiyuu's already-extreme indigestion. "Yuuki, what's up? You're acting weird today."

With a heavy sigh, Yuuki finally gathered the courage to speak. "I—"

_brrrrrrt!_

Hiyuu's loud fart cut him off, the brunet's lips parting in a soft moan as his butt lifted slightly from the couch, comfortably expelling its gas.

"Oh... Sorry, Yuuki. Go ahead."

And that was Yuuki's last straw.

"Hiyuu! Fuck, that right there is what's wrong! You've been farting all day like it's been no big deal, but I don't think you realize it _is_ a big deal."

An eyebrow was lifted in confusion as Hiyuu stared blankly at Yuuki. "What?"

Yuuki didn't stare back. He instead clenched his fists and burned his gaze into the floor, feeling his cheeks heat up both from anger and from shame. "You... You don't understand what it does to me, Hiyuu. There's a reason I always 'act like your mother' and make sure you take your tablets."

"I... I don't..."

Before Hiyuu could continue, Yuuki reached for the remote and muted the TV before turning his head to finally meet Hiyuu's confused, beautiful eyes. Any comprehensible train of thought he'd constructed had derailed, and he didn't think before he spoke. He didn't consider the possible consequences of his words, nor did he really care at this point.

"Would you just stop wasting your precious gas over there, when you could be sitting on my face and using it on me?"

If jaws could detach and completely fall to the floor from shock, that's what Hiyuu's would have done once Yuuki's words reached his ears. "Y-you want me to...?"

 _Jesus._ Hiyuu knew Yuuki was infatuated with fetishes and kinks and had quite the collection of them, but a fart fetish? It didn't fit his brand.

"If you want me to explain more about it later, I will. But now, I need less talking, and more of your ass on my face. Please."

Hiyuu looked uneasy, chewing on his lip shyly and gaze focused on his own lap. He shouldn't really be surprised, considering how experimental the couple's sex life was, but this was one fetish Hiyuu didn't know anything about. Was it even safe? Farts were gross, weren't they? Did Yuuki really get off on something like that?

"Hiyuu, I... if it makes you uncomfortable, I understand. I'm sorr-"

"No," Hiyuu protested, cutting Yuuki off as he slapped his own thighs with his hands, "I'm the one who's been making you uncomfortable all day. It's only fair to own up to what I've done. And..." He paused, his timid lips upturned in a reassuring smile, "if it means that much to you, I'm sure I'll end up enjoying it too."

Yuuki smiled softly, thankful for his boyfriend's acceptance. Maybe not understanding, per say, but he definitely wasn’t lying about his acceptance. "This couch is too small, let's go to the bedroom."

~

"That's right, straddle me like that..."

"Like this?"

"Just like that. Good boy."

After migrating to the bedroom, Yuuki had laid himself down onto their shared bed, his head resting on soft pillows. He'd instructed Hiyuu to undress into form-fitting, black boxer briefs and straddle his head, one knee on either side of Yuuki's neck and his ass hovering above Yuuki's face.

Inhaling deeply, Hiyuu ignored the embarrassed blush on his cheek as he awaited Yuuki's next order. As embarrassed as he was, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited—but the sudden touch of Yuuki's soft hand caressing his clothed ass had Hiyuu flinching.

"Relax, baby. Everything is okay," Yuuki reassured his boyfriend, grabbing Hiyuu's soft, fatty mounds of butt cheeks in his hands and kneading them carefully, drawing out quiet moans from Hiyuu. "Ah, even just having your fat ass above my face like this is enough to get me excited... But that's not the only thing we came here for, isn't that right?"

Hiyuu nodded, shifting and groaning as he felt the gas inside of him start to make its way to his rectum. He rested his hand on his stomach, slightly bloated from the disagreement between his digestive system and the substantial amounts of dairy he'd consumed so far that day. "Um, right..."

The natural musk of Hiyuu's ass was intoxicating enough, Yuuki's dick already stirring to life under his clothes, but he needed more. He needed what Hiyuu had been teasing him with all goddamn day.

"Ah... Yuuki..."

Yuuki couldn't help but grin at the sight of his shy boyfriend. Sickeningly adorable. "Give it to me, baby."

And Hiyuu did. _Oh,_ he did.

The brunet doubled forward slightly, both arms crossed over his stomach as he pushed out a loud, bassy fart above Yuuki's face, exhaling a breathy moan once the gas escaped his rear. It felt so fucking _good_.

Yet his cheeks flared up in embarrassment once he caught wind—literally, the stink had already creeped up to his nostrils—of what he'd done. Sure, he'd been farting all day and it wasn't a big deal to him—but farting on somebody was something new altogether.

With a long inhale, Yuuki lifted his head and buried his nose into Hiyuu's ass, earning a small, frightened "ah!" from Hiyuu.

"Yuuki... _Hazukashii..."_

Yuuki didn't listen. He sniffed and he moaned, basking in the warmth of the fart that had collected in Hiyuu's boxer briefs. He inhaled the rancid scent that had been driving him mad, pitching a full tent in his pants. He couldn't hide it anymore.

"Hiyuu, _fuck_ , that's so good," Yuuki moaned into Hiyuu's clothed ass, massaging his boyfriend's plump behind with his hands and in pure ecstasy. How Yuuki had managed to control himself so easily all day was a miracle; if he'd known the experience would be this amazing, he would've pounced on Hiyuu the first fart his brunet boyfriend ripped.

"More, I want more..."

Without another word, Yuuki was pulling Hiyuu's hips down so they were no longer hovering above Yuuki's head. Instead, Yuuki's face became a comfortable seat for his boyfriend's deliciously gassy ass.

Hiyuu was worried, though. Was this safe? "What if you suffocate under there?"

Yuuki lifted Hiyuu's ass slightly so he could speak clearly, reply nonchalant. "I'll just tap you if I feel like I'm running out of air. Don't worry about me. Now, sit back down."

Hiyuu did as he was told, ass settled on his boyfriend's face as he writhed his way into being comfortable. The warmth of Yuuki's breath under him forced a shiver to run through his body.

Hiyuu felt so strange, but he would do anything to make Yuuki happy.

It wasn't long before Hiyuu felt more of his gas readying itself for release. He bit his lip and smirked, looking back over his shoulder at Yuuki, although he couldn't see him when he was smothered under Hiyuu's ass.

"Ready?" Hiyuu questioned, slightly more confident and at ease with the situation.

When he felt Yuuki give a nod from under him, Hiyuu wiggled his ass teasingly. "Here it comes..."

He then forced out his loudest fart yet, holding his breath as he felt it rumble deeply beneath him, encasing his pink-haired boyfriend in the warmth and putridness of his scent as it contained itself within the fibers of Hiyuu's boxer briefs. Hiyuu couldn't help but let out a deep moan after he farted, the feeling of emptying himself of so much gas surprisingly pleasurable.

He felt exposed sitting above Yuuki like he was, yet something about it induced a twitch in his cock, blood rushing downwards and forcing a half-hard erection.

Yuuki was beyond that, though. Hiyuu could see the full tower in his boyfriend's pants, his dick straining what he could guess to be painfully against the constricting fabric.

But Hiyuu didn't bother helping him out just yet; he wanted Yuuki to take full control of the situation, he wanted Yuuki to voice every desire as twisted as it may be—Hiyuu was now intrigued by this fetish, and even horny because of it. Who knew that farting on somebody could feel so sexy?

Yuuki's soft moans from under him only added to the budding arousal, as Hiyuu was proud of himself for being able to please his boyfriend in such a way he'd never even thought of before.

In absolute bliss, Yuuki could feel his eyes roll back under his eyelids, his nose attempting to scrounge up every last particle of his boyfriend's scent. The initial rumble of Hiyuu's fart sent Yuuki's cock twitching harshly against his pants in an attempt to break free from the dampened cage of fabric it was currently contained in.

Hiyuu's smell was like _heaven_. It was the only drug Yuuki could ever possibly want, and yet he didn't think he would ever get enough of it.

"Oh, my god," Yuuki mumbled through the warm fabric, using his hands to grab onto Hiyuu's butt and being him closer to his face. Fuck, Yuuki just wanted to become one with that disgustingly amazing ass. He didn't care how strange or weird the situation had become, he just knew that he didn't want it to end, and he needed more.

So when Hiyuu was letting out a slightly quieter fart than the previous one, and then another, Yuuki was ecstatic. The rushes of hot air in his face made his eyes water, but fuck, did he love it. The vibrations made his face tingle and his dick throb painfully. And the scent, _oh_ , the scent...

After a few long moments of inhalation, Yuuki lifted Hiyuu's ass about an inch from his face, just enough space so he could speak freely. "Can you smell yourself from up there? God, it's so good, I can't get enough."

Hiyuu's thin lips upturned into a smirk as he chewed the inside of his mouth. "Yeah. I've been smelling myself all day, it's a shame you didn't get to. You should've told me about your fetish earlier."

Hiyuu's words induced a twinge of jealously within Yuuki, but he didn't take it personally. "Then from now on, I guess I'll just have to take your lactose tablets away from you, won't I?"

Hiyuu chuckled endearingly. "Whatever you want, babe."

Patting Hiyuu's ass with both hands, watching it ripple under his touch, Yuuki hummed. "Alright, as much as I would like to lay here under heaven all day, there are some other things I'd like to try out."

Hiyuu lifted an eyebrow in piqued interest, leaning forward and resting his hands on either side of Yuuki's hips so he was kneeling on all fours. His ass was up in the air as he excitedly awaited further instructions. At this point, he was up for anything Yuuki wanted to try.

"And as much as I love your fat ass in my face, I'm going to need you to turn around and show me your other end."

"Yes, sir," Hiyuu obliged without a second thought, turning around and facing Yuuki, who had now sat up and leaned back against the headboard. Wrapping his arms around Yuuki's neck, Hiyuu arched his back and wiggled his bum, gazed up at his pink-haired boyfriend with his signature half-lidded bedroom eyes. "What next, mister?"

Sucking in a breath, Yuuki shuddered from the nicknames and the way Hiyuu was staring up at him so innocently, the way he had arched his back and was waving his rear from side-to-side so slowly, so sensually behind himself. Oh, did that boy know how to drive him crazy, or what?

He raised a hand, caressing Hiyuu's soft cheek and admiring every feature of his beautiful face. His thin lips and the small ring going through the bottom right, his sharp jawline and squared chin. His small eyes and his rounded nose... Yuuki loved this man.

And not kissing said man after he had done so much for Yuuki would be criminal.

"Come closer. Sit on my lap."

Hiyuu lowered his arms from Yuuki's neck before crawling forward like a predator, locking his dark eyes on Yuuki's as he stalked slowly. Yet he was impatient; before long, his knees were planted on either side of Yuuki's hips and his butt was settled nicely on top of Yuuki's lap. He wriggled it teasingly as he got comfortable, pretending not to take notice of the very prominent boner Yuuki was sporting.

Keeping his hands off of Hiyuu was painful; as soon as Hiyuu was settled (after earning some pained moans from Yuuki after all of Hiyuu's silent teasing), Yuuki rested his hands upon the small curves of Hiyuu's waist, following the trail downwards until Hiyuu's ass ended up in Yuuki's cupped hands.

Hiyuu ground his ass softly into those hands with an exhaled moan, loving the feeling of being touched down there more than anywhere else. He knew what assets he had, and he wasn't afraid to flaunt them; and clearly, they were Yuuki's favourite, too.

Next stop was Hiyuu's exposed thighs, freshly shaven and skin milky smooth, just the way Yuuki loved them. And because Hiyuu knew just how much Yuuki loved his ass and thighs, he always kept them in pristine shape and feel, just for him.

Yuuki relished in that knowledge, running his hands along Hiyuu's assets, groping them occasionally but more so just feeling, appreciating.

The cold fingertips fleeting against bare skin had Hiyuu shuddering, and he pulled himself closer to Yuuki for support. He allowed his forehead to rest against the other man's, their short breaths intertwining with one another, intoxicating their owners.

Hiyuu could swear he was going insane.

And so was Yuuki.

The couple leaned their chins forward, both pairs of eyes fluttering shut as their heads tilted opposite ways. Within the next moment, their lips had locked in a loving embrace, tongues shamelessly battling with one another as Hiyuu and Yuuki engaged in a hot makeout, their soft, fleeting touches becoming hurried and more forced.

Yuuki's hold remained on Hiyuu's ass as Hiyuu's arms draped around Yuuki's neck, Hiyuu's hips grinding in a needy motion against Yuuki's hands and boner.

Too soon, Hiyuu broke the kiss, keeping his forehead against Yuuki's and their noses touching, but his lips pulled away, yet attached to Yuuki's by a strand of saliva.

And then Hiyuu smirked, squeezing his eyes shut as his right hand settled itself upon Yuuki's own, still resting on Hiyuu's butt.

With parted lips and a small moan, Hiyuu let loose another big fart, vibrating harshly against Yuuki's erection and earning a loud moan and full-body shudder from Yuuki.

"Oh, fuck," Yuuki breathed. "You're so... so hot, you know just how to please me..."

Hiyuu licked his lips triumphantly, sniffing the air with satisfaction as his gas started to rise between their faces. "That I do."

"You have the power to finish me within minutes," Yuuki confessed, breathing heavily and inhaling as much of Hiyuu's stink as he possibly could. "I'm amazed I lasted this long."

Hiyuu chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you don't want me to finish you just yet," he said, leaning back and removing his forehead from Yuuki's. "So what's next on your to-do list?"

To-do list... oh, that's right.

Yuuki thought back for a moment, until his neglected dick throbbed painfully and reminded him of what he wanted to try next.

"I want you to suck my cock," he started, dark eyes meeting up with Hiyuu's curious ones, "but... I want you to fart while you do it."

Hiyuu nodded with understanding.

"And don't make me cum."

Another nod.

"While I stay in this position."

Backing away like an animal retreating into the shadows, Hiyuu got to work. Within moments he had his elbows on either side of Yuuki's hips and his back arched, ass proudly on display behind him as he sensually waved his hips from side to side.

Yuuki let out a moan just at the sight.

Hiyuu hooked his fingers under the waistband of Yuuki's sweatpants before peering up at his boyfriend with sultry eyes. Smirking, Hiyuu wasted no more time in ridding Yuuki of his pants, leaving the pink-haired male in his boxers with a very prominent, wet tent.

Hiyuu gave the wet tent a curious lick, testing to see how sensitive Yuuki was and how far he could go pleasuring Yuuki without letting him cum. When Yuuki shuddered under the sudden touch but didn't engage in a fit of orgasmic spasms, Hiyuu licked again, flattening his tongue against the clothed tip. Again, a shudder, but no orgasm.

Hiyuu then pulled off Yuuki's boxers, slowly but surely, allowing his erection to spring free. He helped Yuuki out of them, pulling them down his legs and throwing them onto the floor where his sweatpants were. He glanced up at Yuuki again, waiting for the go-ahead.

Yuuki nodded, and Hiyuu took his first experimental lick at Yuuki's naked penis.

As he did so, he forced out a quick fart, and he couldn't help but laugh when Yuuki's cock jumped on-command at the sound of Hiyuu's gas expulsion. Peeking up at Yuuki, Hiyuu noticed his boyfriend's cheeks flush the same shade of pink as his hair. His lips were parted as his hot breath came in and out in short huffs.

"Do my farts really turn you on that much?"

 _Fuck yeah, they did._ But Yuuki wouldn't admit it.

"You just look so hot like that, face so close to my cock and your big ass out on display behind you..."

Hiyuu hummed and sucked on the tip of Yuuki's dick softly before removing his mouth again to speak. "You don't have to lie to me. I want to know what turns you on the most, baby..."

And as Hiyuu took Yuuki's entire erection into his mouth, he allowed his body to release some more of its gas in loud, quick bursts, soon followed by quieter farts before a long, low-sounding one, to finish it off.

Yuuki's cock throbbed in Hiyuu's mouth at the sound of every fart, and Hiyuu grinned against the appendage still in his mouth, now taking it in to about halfway. He gave a few hard, lewd-sounding sucks, the bed dipping beneath him as Yuuki squirmed under Hiyuu's control.

Shifting his body weight slightly to the left, Hiyuu lifted his right arm up from the bed, moving it to reach behind himself and grab his own ass with it.

One of Yuuki's hands had migrated to Hiyuu's hair, holding the strands harshly as Hiyuu mercilessly blew him. Every now and then he'd accidentally buck his hips involuntarily into Hiyuu's mouth, causing Hiyuu to gag, but Hiyuu never complained. And that was awful, because Hiyuu was so fucking hot when he took cock without complaint.

"Hiyuu, fuck... Fuck, fuck..." Yuuki panted hard as he stared down at Hiyuu reaching behind himself, rubbing and groping his own ass. His finger rubbed his asshole over the soft, black fabric.

What a goddamn tease.

After one last hard suck, earning a small spasm and loud moan from Yuuki, Hiyuu cupped his hand in front of his asshole with a smirk, biting his lip and looking up at Yuuki with hooded, sultry eyes.

Yuuki could only stare with a painfully hard, now neglected dick, as Hiyuu ripped an airy fart into his hand and quickly brought that hand forward and to his face. He sniffed it with a moan, eyes shutting lightly, intaking his own scent without shame. And oh, fuck, was it a hot sight.

Hiyuu slipped his first three fingers into his mouth, tasting his own scent on his tongue after inhaling as much as he could.

"Mm, I understand why my farts turn you on so much, Yuuki..."

Yuuki couldn't take it anymore.

"Hiyuu..." Yuuki reached down to pet Hiyuu's head with both hands, letting his left hand cup Hiyuu's jaw and cheek while the other one rested its thumb upon his wet, red lips, smearing the saliva as it collected outside of his mouth. He wiped at the strands that had dribbled down his chin carefully.

"Keep sucking on your fingers, slut," Yuuki ordered, Hiyuu understanding what Yuuki wanted and allowed his mouth to lubricate his forefingers as much as possible, moaning as he did so.

Reaching forward, Yuuki grasped the hems of Hiyuu's boxer briefs before pulling them down over his ass. He allowed Hiyuu to shimmy out of them on his own, and once they were off, Yuuki couldn't help but bring the underwear up to his nose for a long sniff.

Oh, Hiyuu smelled so good. His fart-scent hadn't yet left the fabric, for which Yuuki was thankful.

Hiyuu continued to suck his own fingers while Yuuki inhaled whatever nasty scents he could scrounge up. He was in _ecstasy_.

But he had to return to the task at hand. "Hiyuu, I... I want to fuck you."

Hiyuu smirked. "I know," he said, before reaching for the condoms in the bedside table.

"But," Yuuki grabbed his arm before it could get too far, "I want... to do it without a condom."

...Bareback? They'd never done that before.

"Please tell me if you're uncomfortable with this, Hiyuu—but I want to end our night by cumming inside you," Yuuki lowered his voice to a whisper, "and have you... fart it out. It would mean so much to me."

And so Hiyuu couldn't help but oblige. The couple had gotten this far, why not end it off with a bang? Plus, the smiles and kisses he'd gotten from Yuuki when he agreed were well worth it.

"Straddle me again," Yuuki ordered, and without a second thought Hiyuu resumed position as his knees were planted on either side of Yuuki's hips. "Ride me tonight. Prepare yourself for me."

Placing one hand on Yuuki's shoulder, Hiyuu brought the other one up to his mouth in order to re-supply his fingers with slippery saliva. He looked down at Yuuki as he sucked and licked, tongue flicking over the tips and licking long stripes from the knuckle to the nail, imitating what he could've done to Yuuki's cock if he wanted to blow him to orgasm.

"I'm yours," Hiyuu whispered, kissing Yuuki's nose softly as he removed his fingers from his mouth. "I'm your whore. _Mmm..."_

With an elongated moan, Hiyuu lowered his hand underneath himself, wasting no time slipping his slicked middle finger into his ass. Oh, nothing beat the feeling of that first initial fill... Except for the stuffing of a hot cock inside of him, maybe.

Hiyuu was _such_ a damn bottom.

Prodding around inside of himself, Hiyuu couldn't resist a quick rub to his prostate, his hips bucking involuntarily as he held onto Yuuki's shoulder for support, their foreheads now touching.

He slipped in a second finger, getting down to the real task at hand: stretching and preparing himself for Yuuki's dick. Eagerly, he began to scissor them, impatiently stretching his muscles as fast as he could without damaging himself.

Before long, he could slip in a third finger with ease—signaling that he was finally ready for Yuuki's cock.

"Fill me, mister," Hiyuu moaned before sucking whatever dirty remnants were on his fingers after they'd been inside of his asshole.

Yuuki didn't need to be told twice.

Cupping one of Hiyuu's fat ass cheeks in either hand, he easily guided his boyfriend's rear over his dick. Yuuki allowed Hiyuu to adjust the cock himself, removing his hands and simply watching with need and want as Hiyuu impatiently lowered himself onto Yuuki's erection.

"Ohhh, _fuck_...!" Hiyuu practically yelled, allowing a loud moan to escape his lips as he was deliciously filled, the muscle sphincters stretching to accommodate the intrusion.

But it still wasn't enough for Hiyuu. He needed to get _fucked_.

"Start moving your hips up... Please, oh god, _I need you,"_ Hiyuu begged, mouth opened into an 'O' shape as he moved his ass up and down in the same rhythm of Yuuki's slow thrusts.

Hiyuu picked up his pace, encouraging Yuuki to do the same—and how could Yuuki resist when his pretty whore of a boyfriend was begging so nicely? Soon enough, Hiyuu was quickly moving down as Yuuki was moving up, Hiyuu throwing his head back in a moan as Yuuki's cock brushed against the most pleasurable parts of Hiyuu's insides.

"Hiyuu, fuck, you feel so good, your delicious, tight ass around my cock like that... And you love it, don't you?"

Hiyuu could only mewl in response at that point, head foggy and too lost in euphoria to provide a legible train of thought, much less speak words. He clung onto Yuuki, draped arms around his neck as he continued to ride Yuuki forcefully.

Yuuki groped his ass, massaging the squishy, round muscles, before biting into the junction between Hiyuu's neck and shoulder without warning. He sucked and nipped the milky skin, feeling Hiyuu squirm in his embrace.

"Yuuki..."

Hearing Hiyuu moan his name was enough to drive Yuuki miles closer to orgasm, and his thrusts became erratic, thrusting up into Hiyuu without mercy as Hiyuu tried to match the speed of his hips.

"Yuuki, oh, Yuuki!"

"Hiyuu... I'm so close..."

"Ah, m-me too," Hiyuu stuttered against the force of Yuuki. His breathing was heavy and loud, stray strands of drool beginning to leak down his chin.

And then when Yuuki wrapped his hand around Hiyuu's neglected cock and began to pump quickly, Hiyuu knew he wouldn't last much longer under the substantial amounts of pleasure he was being subjected to.

The next sound Hiyuu released out of his mouth was a groan, rather than a moan. He placed his hand over his stomach as a sudden, familiar pain shocked his lower abdomen.

"Yuuki... gotta... need to f-fart..."

If Hiyuu thought Yuuki's thrusts and strokes couldn't get any more violent, he was wrong. The sex was beyond amazing, but after hearing Hiyuu's words, Yuuki wanted to get to the grand finale as soon as he possibly could.

And so, when Hiyuu's body was spasming under the force of an intense orgasm, Yuuki milking his cock dry and fucking his ass raw, Yuuki pushed Hiyuu onto his back so the pair were now in missionary position. This allowed better leverage for Yuuki to pound Hiyuu until his brunet beau couldn't feel anything but the thick cock being thrusted into him.

"Yuuki! Yuuki, fuck! Oh, god, _oh god, ah!"_

Hiyuu's ass clenched hard around Yuuki's cock in the high of his orgasm, effectively bringing Yuuki one step closer to his own. When the Hiyuu rode out the final moments of his insanely intense orgasm, tears gathered at his eyes from the sheer amount of sensitivity he was in and how harshly Yuuki continued to fuck him. But _oh_ , how he loved it, giving himself completely to Yuuki, to be used as his boyfriend's only fuck-toy.

"Hiyuu... So fucking _good_..."

And finally, after a plethora of hard thrusts and a deep moan, Yuuki came inside Hiyuu. Neither man could move as Yuuki let his body slouch down on top of Hiyuu, panting heavily, as was the brunet.

That'd been some of the most mind-blowing sex either of them had had.

Hiyuu was the first one to speak through hot, heavy breaths, opening his eyes slightly and glancing up at his spent boyfriend. Hiyuu let a hand run through the pink pretty hair, tugging on some of the strands in order to get Yuuki's attention.

"S-stomach... Hurts," Hiyuu whined, still unable to form fully-fledged sentences.

Yuuki lifted his head off of Hiyuu's chest weakly, instantly given a small boost of energy as Hiyuu reminded him of the last thing on his to-do list. Using that energy, he kneeled back up and off of Hiyuu, holding his limp cock at the base and slowly retracting his hips away from Hiyuu's ass.

"Ready?" Yuuki asked, trying to contain his excitement as he continued to pull out slowly, his semen already beginning to spill out of Hiyuu. "Give it to me. All of it. Don't hold back."

Without another word, Yuuki had pulled out his dick in its entirety, quickly diving downwards so his face was just inches in front of Hiyuu's stretched asshole.

And finally, Hiyuu's built up gas had a chance to escape in a giant wet fart, splashes of cum flying out onto the sheets and into Yuuki's face, a trail of the white fluid seeping out of his asshole steadily as the gas continued to vibrate and splatter the semen.

And the smell was disgustingly delectable, the nastiest it'd been so far after sitting for so long inside of Hiyuu and being expelled in a gross concoction of semen, saliva and possibly other anal fluids.

It was putrid, and Yuuki just couldn't get enough.

If their sex hasn't been so astonishing, Yuuki might have even felt himself getting another boner...

At the other end, Hiyuu was smiling softly, after all was said and done—yet some anxiety still lingered within him. "Yuuki..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say as his cheeks flared up in red.

"Hiyuu," Yuuki stopped him, crawling up on top of his adorably embarrassed boyfriend. "You gave me everything I could've ever wanted tonight. Thank you for not shaming me, and even though it might've been weird for you, I really appreciate you giving this a try anyways, just to make me happy."

Yuuki's words made Hiyuu's heart swell against his chest, and he had to force tears not to fall at the tender moment shared between himself and his boyfriend. "It was truly a lot of fun. Thank you for opening up to me about this fetish, I feel like it's brought us closer as best friends and a couple."

Yuuki nuzzled Hiyuu's nose with his own, at a loss for words. "I love you."

"I love you too, Yuuki," Hiyuu grinned, pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. "Come to think of it, maybe we should just get rid of my lactose tablets altogether..."

Yuuki perked up instantly at those words, removing himself off of Hiyuu and sprinting towards their bedroom door. "You're a genius. I'll go throw them out right now!"

Was he serious? That _idiot!_ "Yuuki, no! I was kidding, I need those!" Hiyuu desperately tried to come up with some excuse. "I could accidentally end up shitting on you if I don't have them!"

Yuuki's eyes lit up mischievously. "All the more reason to get rid of them."

"Yuuki, you kinky bastard! _Don't you dare!"_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this sucked because writing 5.8k words in under three days is a real drainer  
> 2) i need to stop writing so many fart fics  
> 3) if anyone who read this actually enjoyed it, a kudos would be appreciated lol


End file.
